The stated goal of the Specialized Neuroscience Research Programs (SNRPs) is to prepare future neuroscience research and health professionals who can assist the NIH in reducing the disease disparity of populations that are historically at increased risk for diseases and disorders of the brain, spinal cord and peripheral nervous system. To that end, the aim of the Annual Conference of the SNRPs is to create a fruitful forum for scientific exchange and networking between faculty and trainees at SNRP institutions and their colleagues (collaborators and External Advisory Committee members) at research intensive institutions. A related goal is to introduce undergraduate and undeclared predoctoral students to state-of-the-art neuroscience research. To accommodate the breadth of interests within the SNRP community, the scientific program will consist of a series of thematic symposia, an interdisciplinary poster session, a workshop on microarray data analysis and strategically placed networking sessions. The themes proposed are comparable to those employed at past SNRP conferences. The include: HIV Virology and Neuropathology; Neural control of Vegetative Functions; Stroke Intervention and Protection; Chronobiology; Mechanisms of Drug Abuse; Mechanisms of Neurotoxic Agents; Degeneration and Regeneration in the Nervous System; and LTP and Plasticity. Funds are herein requested to partially support the 4th Annual Conference of Specialized Neuroscience Research Programs scheduled for May 19-22, 2004 in Nashville, Tennessee. Funds requested will be used to provide conference management, meeting space, audio-visual support and partial support of selected trainees and keynote speakers.